Lemonade
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: A random one shot I came up with. Pansy wants lemonade, so Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and her decide to make some. With humourous outcomes and a slightly more serious discussion at the end.


Disclaimer: I'm sure a lot of you will be shocked to hear that…I don't own Harry Potter. Only my original characters and twists on the stories JKR wrote!

Lemonade 

The sun was beating down on the large garden, and Draco Malfoy would have enjoyed it if there had been a breeze. There wasn't one, and he didn't even have the option of going back inside the house because he'd been kicked out while his dad had 'conversation' with friends (who all happened to have a certain mark on their arm). Worst still, Crabbe and Goyle were not being even marginally amusing, both of them being as hot and bothered as he was.

"You look hot, Draco." There was a hint of mockery in Pansy's voice, as she entered the garden, and the ghost of a smirk appeared on her face as she saw Malfoy scowl at her.

No obscenities were muttered by him however, and it took this jolt to make Pansy realise that Draco was potentially facing death due to overheating. It could only be death that would have caused Draco to remain silent in the face of mockery by anyone remotely his age.

She looked at them one by one now, Vincent, Draco and finally, Gregory, and she noted their red faces, the sweat and the slow burning of the skin into a pink colour, and she made her decision, prompt as always.

"I want to go into the kitchen." She pouted to enhance her whining voice. " Come on, boys. Take me into the kitchen."

She knew they had to. She was a powerful witch, pure blood, and potentially a future wife for any three of them (admitting not even to herself, she knew she wanted the one to be Draco, but hopes were for fools that thought they would ever come true). And they stood up, one by one. And led her back inside the house (which they could never have entered, had she not explicitly asked them to take her inside), through long corridors, expensively decorated. And into the kitchen.

She raised only an eyebrow at the apparent lack of house elves present. Showing surprise was for the weak, not the Slytherins. She knew what this meant, and she knew that the boys knew what this meant too. A serious discussion, and serious discussions were usually about dangerous plans, dangerous plans that could leave someone dead, her parents or one of theirs.

"I want lemonade." Silence for a minute.

"And _how_ do you propose to get that?" Draco sneered at her, leaning against the wall. The pink in his face had subsided somewhat, and brought about the return of his speech faculties. As well as an ego.

"From the bottle." Pansy said it blandly. She wanted lemonade badly, not having had it for a long time – at least not for the last three days! But it became almost immediately clear to her that the house elves had always gotten Draco lemonade. He had no idea where it was and no idea how to get them.

The silence continued.

"Parkinson-" He stopped short, noticing Pansy glaring at him. "_Pansy_, we don't have lemonade. You can have butterbeer."

"No. I want lemonade." It was Draco's turn to glare at Pansy.

"I want some too."

"Me too." Draco glared at both Vincent and Greg in turn, only to turn around and glare at Pansy again, when he heard her beginning to open cupboards.

"_What_ are you doing, you stupid girl? OUCH!" Draco's condescending look had swiftly turned into one of pain when Pansy's nails had come into contact with his arms.

"Making lemonade." The tone was cold, but not quite as cold as the water that Pansy threw at Draco, causing him to splutter, looking as if he was drowning. "You need water for lemonade." She smirked.

Cupboard doors were opening and closing as Alohomoras were uttered by all four of them, looking for glasses and a jug.

"Ouch!" Greg glared at Vince, rubbing his forehead. The cupboard door that Vince had just opened had smacked Greg in the face, causing a blue-green tinge to appear on the otherwise pink face of Greg.

"Pansy, WATCH-" She fell over, and Draco groaned, knowing full well that he would be blamed. "Out."

"I've got it. I've got it!" They were ready now, for the second step of their grand master plan. Vince's discovery of two jugs and several glasses meant that they had something to put their lemonade into. Now all they had to do was make the lemonade. Which they didn't know how to, Pansy knew, looking at the blank faces around her.

"Well, ok. Now we need lemons to make the lemonade." And the search was on.

"I've found something." Draco looked smug as usual, but the look fell from his face when Pansy walked over to see what he had and burst out laughing.

"Oh, good GOD Draco! That's a tomato. We want to make _Lemonade_, not _Tomato-ade_." The tomato Draco threw hit her square in the face. Flour flew from behind Draco, covering both him and Pansy in it. And that was how the war began.

Food flew everywhere, the people looked as if they had been rained upon, and Pansy and Draco looked like an elderly couple with face-lifts and flexible joints (due to the flour that made their hair look grey). And that was how it continued for well over ten minutes until Greg gave a yelp of joy.

"I've found the lemons! Come on people." His smug look could have rivalled Draco's, but the jug was brought to a relatively clean table, and filled with water. The lemons were cut and added to the water, and the drink tasted by Greg, who spluttered and choked on it.

"It doesn't taste right." His face now had a greenish tinge, and when Pansy checked to see the lemons, she burst out laughing again.

"Th…that's…n-not…lemons." She had difficulty talking between her gasps for air and laughter. "They're limes." And the laughter continued, soon joined by Draco's and Vince's while Greg continued to look as if he would throw up. But after a while, the search continued, with further incidents of sabotage, in terms of food being flung all over the place, usually in the direction of one or more people.

After a cucumber, a radish, some unknown but rotten and decaying substances were shown to Pansy, she finally succeeded in discovering, in a corner of a cupboard, 2 beautiful, golden looking lemons, and Draco could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes when she proudly showed her possession to the boys.

"We need a knife now." The excitement seemed to multiply when Pansy's words were heard, and a search was on again, admittedly for only a minute before Draco discovered the cutlery cupboard.

"So how do we get the juice from it?" Draco was looking at the lemon as if inspecting for a hidden button somewhere. And for once, Pansy was inclined to think that he was doing the smartest thing they could do. She could easily imagine cutting the lemon into numerous pieces to get the juice, but that would be inefficient, and a Slytherin was _always_ efficient.

"Wouldn't the juice maker thing help?" Vince asked, and Pansy looked to where he was pointing. She walked over and like Greg, began examining it from every corner.

"Here. I'll show you what to do." Vince took one of the lemons and cut it into half, after which he pushed each half in turn into the contraption until every last drop of the juice had been extracted. The juice was quickly poured into one of the jugs, and cautiously tasted by Vince, who made a face. "It's not sweet enough."

"Search for sugar, maties!" Pansy always had had a secret desire to be a pirate.

"Found." Draco's drawl was heard with more enthusiasm than normal, and the white powder Draco had found was inserted into the lemon juice and water mixture, and tasted by him. An evil glint entered his eyes. "It's _lovely_ Pansy. Try some." Pansy, eager to drink lemonade after so long, didn't notice the deceptively innocent tone in Draco's voice that Vince and Greg had.

A big gulp, and Pansy was quickly spluttering and coughing and choking. "That is _FOUL_!"

"I guess salt doesn't go too well with that then." Pansy had never before wanted to punch Draco this badly, but the search continued for sugar.

"Found…_something_." Pansy muttered cautiously. She had a box of white powder and she was looking at it as if hoping for some clue that would tell her what it was. The other lemon was cut, juiced and added to a second jug of water, and the white powder was added. And then, there was a pause.

A pause that became longer. And longer.

"Who's going to taste it?" Pansy finally asked.

"You." Came Draco's swift answer. "You wanted to make lemonade so you drink it."

Pansy cautiously took a sip. Slowly it went down her throat. She didn't speak, just stood there without saying a word. And then she spoke. "That tasted amazing."

"What the hell happened to you, Parkinson?" Daphne was standing at the door of the kitchen, looking contemptuously at Pansy. "Did you fall in a bin?" And her sneer grew, as Pansy felt her face redden. Daphne had always known what to say to make Pansy feel self-conscious and like an idiot.

"Urgh!" Daphne turned to look at Draco, who had thrown a tomato at her. She forced a laugh, and tried to keep her voice level when she asked him why he did that.

"I can't have you abusing _my_ guests in _my_ house." He said shortly, looking at her with disdain. He didn't admit even to himself that he hated people insulting Pansy.

Some flour and a cucumber hit Daphne in the face, with Greg and Vince looking exceptionally innocent, when Blaise entered the scene, bursting into laughter at the sight of Draco. Food was promptly thrown at him and a food fight recommenced.

After a while, when the quantities of food available to be thrown had decreased substantially, they sat on the floor giggling and laughing, Vince clutching his side.

"Lemonade?" Pansy asked, in a tone that was a mixture of timidity and imperious command that amused the others. Glasses were filled and passed around.

"So…how did this happen?" Nobody answered Blaise for a moment.

"I wanted Lemonade. So we made some."

"Why didn't you get it from a bottle?" Blaise was looking at Pansy a little confused.

"Be_cause_ we don't know where the damn bottles are." Draco rolled his eyes, before moving himself so that he was just a little bit closer to Pansy.

"Er…what about that cupboard there?" Blaise pointed to the cupboard just above Draco, which had a label reading 'Drinks for the Children'. Draco didn't answer. He only threw some grated cheese, nearby, at Blaise.

Lucius had entered the kitchen, in search of the children, when, noticing the sight, he'd discretely removed himself. He made his way back into the Big Lounge (which was very big indeed) and told the other parents that the children were busy at the moment.

In answer to Narcissa's questioning look, he whispered in her ears, "They're playing." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that they were half snuggling together. "They're children. No need to destroy their innocence yet."

In the kitchen, the 'children' were sharing anecdotes about their shared memories, and laughing. Draco finally summoned up the courage and put his arm around Pansy's waist, pulling her closer to him as he did that, half snuggling with her.

There was a lull in the conversation.

"I think we should make a pact to stay together. No matter what happens, we stick together." Vince looked suddenly old, and a little scared, as if he knew that the future wouldn't bode well. Solemn nods went round.

They were only children, but not that innocent. They knew what was happening and they knew what could happen. Most of all, they knew that they had to be there for each other. Nobody else might be in a while. Glasses of lemonade were raised, and the lemonade drank together, a show of comradeship, a pact made. A pact to stick together, come what may.


End file.
